


On My Way Home

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: After a long time apart, Minho is finally coming home. He calls you at the airport.





	

You’ve learned to judge the passage of time by texts and phone calls. You still keep a calendar, still cross off the days in thick marker. Even so, there’s something comforting about texts only discovered in the morning turning into phone calls after work, and video when he can manage. Finally, after more weeks and months than you care to think about, you share a single timezone. On a morning with little to do, you find that time has slowed to a crawl.

You’re just about to get dressed and force yourself to be a functional adult when your phone goes off. It’s the snippet of a song you’ve assigned to Minho. With it still on the charger, you rush back to your bed and accept the call as you sit. “Hey.”

“Hey! I’m almost home!” he exclaims cheerfully. You note the distinct lack of pet name. He must be in public. The sound of distant screaming and droning voices confirms your suspicion.

“How long until your flight?” you ask, moving to settle against your pillows.

“Not long.” A voice you recognize as Jinki’s says something beside him. “Hyung says half an hour?” Despite his sunny disposition, his lisp is more noticeable than usual. It answers your next question for you.

“Have you slept well?”

Minho’s pout is audible. “I can’t sleep.”

“When you get home, we should take a nap. I can’t sleep without you either.” Sure, you’ve gotten a little used to it over the months, but it doesn’t make anything easier.

He hums his approval. “That sounds nice. What else will we do?”

You go into detail about all the little domestic things you missed: about eating in, about watching movies until you both fall asleep, and about catching up on the World Cup games. He seems most excited about the latter, to no one’s surprise. You swear you can hear his eyes light up in the little sounds he makes, the ones to show you he’s paying attention.

With all this to look forward to, Minho pouts again. You would swear he’s a child if you didn’t know better. “Ah, now I can’t wait. You treat me too well.”

“Only one more flight. You can wait that long, right?”

“You make it sound like you don’t miss me.” Underneath the sadness, his tone is joking. Still you take mild offense.

“I do miss you! I crossed off the day on my calendar and everything.”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” he says, relenting. After a moment, he huffs with disappointment. “My phone’s going to die soon. I’ll call you when I get in.”

You exhale a deep sigh. “Okay. See you soon.”

“See you soon,” he replies, punctuating it with a kissing noise before the call ends.

WIth your heart heavy, you definitely don’t want to be a responsible adult. Nevertheless, you pick yourself up off the bed to start your day. Time will only keep crawling if you don’t.


End file.
